Nightmares are not a problem anymore
by silksenseoverload
Summary: 'Don't make them tear you apart. You are strong, Clarice. That's why you've survived.' The Professor's voice echoed in my head. 'You're a born fighter, Blink.' On the outside, Clarice Ferguson (Blink) may seem unbreakable, but the truth is, her recurring nightmares tear her apart, inside out. One-shot. (Reposted because some parts were changed)


**Hi everyone! This is my first X-men fic, the main character would be Blink.**

 **I absolutely love Blink as a character, and her powers of course. I like how she was portrayed in the movie as well, and how she passed heroically. Not to mention, how cool it is to have portal-opening powers?**

 **This is about her overcoming her nightmares - which are mentioned in the comics. This is her story during X-Men: Days Of Future Past.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the main events seen in the movie, that happen throughout the fanfiction. Those belong to Marvel._

* * *

 **BLINK'S POV**

"Blink, Warpath, scout the area." said Professor X. I nodded and opened a portal for the both of us.

There was only a small chance of winning, with all the sentinels hunting us down. There's not many of us left...only a few... But the ones who had a real chance of staying alive are us.

The X-men.

The other mutants that didn't come with us have a lower chance of surviving. Especially since they do not have any experience on fighting, or simply, surviving. They blend in since they look normal, so they did not need any training. But us? Not all of us are human-looking.

"Clarice..." Warpath's voice startled me. "You alright?"

I nodded. These days reminded me of my nightmares when I was young. Those horrible scenes were blood would be spilling everywhere...they occurred when I used my powers...and now that I use them everyday, they come back every once in a while. They did yesterday night.

"You had them again. Didn't you?"

Warpath was my closest friend. I told him about the nightmares, where I almost think I'm actually drowning in a pool of blood, or the ones where I actually wake up with a pool of blood around me...

"Yeah..." I answered, not looking at him. I've been told that we've all been killed at least 4 times a week, but Kitty takes us back a couple of days and warns us about the upcoming attack, so that none of us would get killed. That was the main plan...but we've done that too many times. We can't live like that anymore, but we haven't got a choice...

"They bad?" he asked, glancing at my direction.

"Keep your eyes to the distance. We're here to scout the area" I said walking away from him.

"You didn't answer my question, Blink."

I sighed. "Yes, James...The worst they've ever been..."

O.o.O

"I hear them" he said. I looked over to him, his ears were perked up and his eyes squinted. "They're coming our direction." he said.

I opened a portal, which lead us directly to the Professor. "Let's go."

In a flash of pink and purple, with a slight _blink_ sound, we were back.

"Northwest from here, about 30 miles away, advancing at speed of 107km/h." reported Warpath.

"We need to be on our way." said Magneto. It was strange that he was on our side now, since many mutants here spent several years trying to take him down. But, for our very survival, we need to unite, and become one side, one unit. It's us against them. Nothing in-between.

Storm, Logan, Professor X and Magneto took the X-Jet out. They travelled that way since there was a built in Cerebro on the jet. "Let's move" said Bishop. He told me to open a portal to base we used once or twice in the near future. When all of those who followed Bishop, he told us - Kitty (ShadowCat), Bobby (Iceman), Roberto (Sunspot), James (Warpath), Peter (Colossus) and I, to rest since we were safe here. Warpath went off with Colossus and Sunspot, while I was with Kitty and Bobby.

"You okay, Blink? You're a little...off..." said Kitty, catching up to me. I chuckled lightly, "I'm fine...just..nightmares" I replied. Flashes of the dream made me blink my eyes a couple of times. After all these years...it was always the same dreams...or nightmares. Professor X used to help me with them, but now that we split up to survive, he isn't always here to conquer my fear with me. Plus, I shouldn't worry about these non-sense nightmares, instead I need to focus on surviving. There are only so little of us left...one mistake can cause extinction. There are no room for mistakes.

* * *

 _Darkness surrounded her...Her muscles tensed and her ears perked up. She knew better than to say anything, the sentinels might detect her voice and kill her in the dark. But she couldn't stay here forever._

 _She opened a portal, it flickered and the destination before was now changed to another one. Her brows furrowed. It flickered once more, in a blink of an eye a person, cut in half was crawling to her in need. Clarice rushed towards him. He panted, and cried in pain._

 _Now she knew she couldn't stay here. She needed to help this wounded person, or mutant even._

 _She opened a portal, another person fell through, but only his right hand and legs made it through. Her power was unstable. Why was this happening now? Even after so many years? She should be trained by now. She should be able to control her power. Clarice did not hesitate in opening another one, confident that this one would work._

 _More blood spilled on the floor. The ground was shaking, the walls around here were closing in. She needed to leave. Now._

Blink. _Blood._ Blink. _Blood._

 _More and more blood were spilling onto the cold, solid floor. She held her hands up and stared at them in disbelief. She couldn't create another portal. She'd kill more people. The vibration of the floor came to a stop, the walls however, were still closing in, gathering up the blood and mess she left. She could feel the cold blood through her boots._

 _She opened another portal. A scream was heard. Blood came spilling in from the newest portal created. The amount of blood was up to her knees. She shook her head, and punched her hands on the wall, trying to stop it, but it only came in faster. She shook her head. Panicking on what to do next. She will not die here. She tried to run, but the walls gave her little space to do so._

 _"One last chance, Blink..."_

 _Blood dripped from her hands, as hot red tears fell from her eyes. The portal flickered...but it remained open, but the minute she fell through...she was already covered in the blood of others. Of those she killed._

* * *

 **KITTY PRYDE's POV**

"Clarice! Clarice! Wake up! No...no...not another one." I ducked as she shot another portal out her hands. "Clarice!" A single tear rolled down her face.

This has happened before. Luckily this time she didn't have any blood tears. Wait...nope I was wrong. Blood tears. Meaning that she may or may not be killing people in her dreams...no one really knows for sure. But still...another nightmare...that's about 4 days in a row.

"Clarice!" I cried once more. Uggghhhh. I _hate_ when this happens. Not just Blink, but with other's who have nightmares. I know Logan does occasionally, but now he is able to restrain himself from killing people. Thank god he didn't kill Rouge that one time she decided to go to him during the night...

Bobby has them as well...he has them nowadays since we die almost everyday, and really it's thanks to me discovering I've got the gene of sending people's consciousness back in time that we're still living.

"Blink!"

Her eyes opened. She was panting, and sweating cold sweat. She looked to me, with misery filled in her eyes. I gave her a warm smile. She sat up and wiped her tears. She also closed those portals she shot out.

"You're not hurt...are you?" she asked with her voice filled with panic.

I tiled my head. "Emotionally from seeing my teammate like this? Or physically?" I asked jokingly.

She smiled and hugged me. "I'm sorry." she said. Her voice was so soft it was almost inaudible, but I still managed to hear her. "It's alright..." I said. Well, more like whispered.

"You girls okay?" said a voice, I turned around to look, only to see Colossus carrying a...whatever that is. "Yeah." Blink responded, "just another nightmare." she added. He nodded and left to finish whatever job he was assigned.

"It felt so real..." said the mutant with teleportation, beside me. "It's always been so real...even when I wake up...I feel..." she released a heavy sigh. She clearly had these nightmares for all her life. "These...dreams... _nightmares..._ When will they stop, Kitty?"

I shook my head to answer her question. "I'm sorry I can't answer that important question of yours." I said, "but...just as you said. They are nightmares. Only random things you see in your mind...they can't hurt you. Maybe they'll tear you apart, but they are _not real._ Remember that...because...we're at war...and I'd hate to see you die like I have so many times before."

"They've found us, south from our location. We need to move!" declared Warpath.

"I hate to see all you guys die...especially since we're like family. We're all like brothers and sisters...and...if we lose one...the family will be incomplete." Blink nodded and stood up.

"We've lost too many since the day X-men was born." she said, "the family was never complete."

O.o.O

"You and Blink alright?" said a voice. I looked to my right. Oh, it was Bobby.

"Yeah...she had a nightmare again." I said pursing my lips. "The same one? Or a more epic one?" he asked.

"Same."

She opened a portal, but as Bishop was going to step in it, she stopped him. She put a finger through it, and then allowed us to pass.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked as I stepped through. She followed and stepped through to another hideout. "In my dreams...my portals weren't safe. And we can't afford to lose anyone."

* * *

 **BLINK's POV**

"Professor." I greeted. He returned my greeting with a smile. But it soon faded.

"You had nightmares again...didn't you?" he asked. I was never good at blocking people out of my mind. "Didn't you?" he asked once more. I nodded in order to reply him. "It's alright," he continued, "everyone has fears."

I smiled.

"Fear keeps us going, my friend." said Magneto passing through, "it helps us think faster, because one delayed move...may cause many, many problems."

I nodded nervously at his advice.

"Clarice," said Professor X, "you are stronger than you think. Don't let dreams and fantasies bother you, because they can't touch you." I guess his teachings really rubbed off on Kitty. "Don't make them tear you apart. You are strong, Clarice. That's why you've survived." I nodded at his wise words. I was able to stay strong during the Phalanx Convent, so I should also stay strong now. "You are a surviver. Don't let the surreal things get to you."

I nodded once again.

"You're a born fighter, Blink."

With that, he went away to Logan and Storm. The water beneath my feet reflected my face. I saw the girl haunted by her dreams...crying by her bed. Only to find a small puddle of blood beside her bed. She rolled over and cried even more. I closed my eyes. Remembering the first time it happened. The first time has always been the worst. But now...with all _this_ going on...it probably topped the old ones. Which were almost the same. I remembered the time I tore apart those who tried to hold us, mutants down during the convent, I was able to defeat them then, so I can do the same now. I opened my eyes, and took a deep breath. Instead of a child with pink hair and tattoo like features on her face, crying her heart out, I saw...a grown woman with dark pink hair, tattoo like features on her pale face, staring back with a smirk. Her eyes green and filled with energy. She showed no signs of cowardice. She wasn't afraid to die.

O.o.O

Storm, Warpath, Sunspot, Colossus, Bishop and I went outside of the temple. China looked awful. It must have been a beautiful sight before...but now, it's just...destroyed.

When the doors closed, a heavy thud echoed. They must have locked the doors. The idea of sending someone back almost 70 years ago was probably the craziest thing I've ever heard. But then again, people with powers like teleportation, telekinesis, mind controlling, turning into fire or ice, being able to control the weather, being able to transform your body into metal, charging your body with power other than sleep, or having metal in your flesh instead of bones...or even more unreasonable - being able to run through walls...

"You scared?" asked Sunspot, who came to stand beside me.

"That scared girl haunted by her nightmares is gone." I said, looking at him directly in the eyes. He smiled. "Good for you." he said with a smirk. After that, he walked away to join Bishop. I walked forwards towards Storm, who had a worried look on her face.

"You think he'll make it?" she asked.

"Logan?"

"Uh-huh."

"Yeah..." I answered simply.

"How do you know?" she questioned.

"Because he's been through a lot. This is probably nothing compared to...whatever it is he's been through." I answered.

The descendant of an ancient line of African priestesses that stood confidently beside me, smiled. "I just hope he does."

O.o.O

"10 miles!" cried a voice. I opened a portal and joined the rest of the team. Magneto opened the doors to the temple and stepped out. I looked on the roof, to see Warpath with a sour expression on his face. "Here they come."

"We can't stop them, you know" said Bishop to Storm.

"No, but we can slow them down."

Storm rose into the air, and the wind instantly grew larger. Like a typhoon was about to hit.

I opened a portal and joined them at the front line. Bishop and I exchanged glances, while Storm was summoning the the wind, clouds and lightning. The sentinels were only 10 miles away...

Lightning flashed and thunder cracked. If the sentinels were smart enough, they know they should retreat. Small sparks of light were visible in the distance. It must be the work of Storm.

"Storm!" cried Bishop, the decedent of African priestesses took the hint, and powered Bishop with the electricity in her lightning. When he was fully charged and ready for battle, he nodded at me. I nodded in return, taking the hint.

I created a portal, showing him a clear vision of the sentinels approaching our area. He quickly took a few down with his beam. Behind us, Magneto made the X-jet fly, then he took it apart, to hit the sentinels with the help of Storm, who powered it's engine and created an explosion. That most likely destroyed many sentinels. The metal quickly came flying back. Bishop and I ducked behind a wall. Storm quickly fell to do the same. Colossus turned into steel while Warpath hid behind a pole. Magneto stopped all the pieces from hitting him with his mutation.

In a split second, the sound of a sharp blade cutting through flesh hit our ears.

Storm... She was impaled and tossed off the building. I watched her go in horror...I didn't expect death _this_ soon.

Bishop was full of rage, wanting to avenge her, I believe. He yelled in anger, and shot the sentinels closing onto us. I then heard noise above us. They were all around us. There was no way out. Warpath and I exchanged glances. With Storm gone...this wasn't going to be good.

Bishop let out a cry of pain, all of us turned to see him explode. I bet we've all seen this before, or in the future...just that none of us remember. I shot a portal at the sentinel in charge of Bishop's death, and sent him who knows where.

Sunspot gathered his powers and turned into a walking source of fire, he flew and charged towards the sentinels. Magneto lifted the misplaced and detached metal pieces, and sent them to protect the building door. Right behind those doors were Professor X, Logan, Bobby and an injured Kitty.

The sentinels dropped down in from of Magneto, but he couldn't die. As he slowly walked backwards, I created a portal on the doors to the temple. He went straight through. He was safe.

"Blink! Now!" informed Colossus. I nodded and opened a portal for him to run through, he would end up in the sky, then I created another one on the ground, and another one right beside a sentinel. The sentinel will not survive with Colossus' force and weight from him dropping down from about the height of a building, and landing onto the sentinel. Sunspot then helped him fry the sentinel to death.

A sentinel landed behind me. I spun around and opened a portal to protect myself from others. It's hand shot through, but I closed it in time so the life-destroying thing would lose it's hand. A _clunk_ met my ears. I turned only to see Colossus separated in two.

Not another one of us.

I opened more portals. Sunspot needs to control his flight. At one point, I saw Warpath being burnt by the sentinel's fire beam contained inside it. My heart sank.

Not him too. My closest partner...dead.

The sentinels closed in to me once more, like they have so many times before. I narrowed my brows and sent portals shooting everywhere. There were too many of them, and too little of us. Heat filled the atmosphere. I turned to see Sunspot dead as well.

I was the only one left. Tears and anger filled me. There were so many. Everyone else was gone. I was alone. The sentinels are too...strong...

Pain filled within me.

How...could I have missed it...it was right behind me.

Another one impaled me from the side...I let out a cry of pain. Soon, a third one impaled me from my right. I dropped to my knees. All my portals were closed. They will never open again.

 _'Don't make them tear you apart. You are strong, Clarice. That's why you've survived.'_ The Professor's voice echoed in my head. _"You're a born fighter, Blink."_

At least I went heroically. At least I went bravely. At least I went without fear.


End file.
